For Love or Money
by KaTe7878
Summary: After 7 years of not seeing each other, the last time ending not-so-nicely, Draco and Ginny meet again. What will happen between the two?


FOR LOVE OR MONEY  
  
Summary: After 7 years of seeing each other, the last ending not-so-nicely, Draco and Ginny meet again. What will happen between the two?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and any characters you do not recognize from the books.  
  
Italics = flashback

Normal = now  
  
-flashback-

_"Draco, promise you'll never leave again? I missed you during the war..." Ginny almost cried when she saw him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Draco was dirty, disheveled, and in Ginny's opinion, incredibly sexy. But he hadn't promised.  
  
"One last kiss, but then I really need to go to cla-" Before Ginny cold finish her sentence, Draco's hungry lips were on hers, and if it weren't for her O.W.L.'s and his N.E.W.T.'s, she never would have broken away. But, since they did have those, and they both needed to go to class to study for them, she broke it off and said, "I have to go, but you and I are doing some serious make-up time in your room tonight," leaving a very turned-on Draco to comprehend what she just said.  
_  
-flashback-

_Ginny was running away, as far as she could, trying her hardest not to break down. How could he do this to her? How could he?  
  
"Ginny, wait!" But there was no way she would wait for that insufferable, idiotic, two-timing, inde-. Her thoughts were cut short as she was roughly grabbed by the arm and forced to stop.  
  
"Gin, let me explain. It wasn't what it looked like!" Draco said in between gasps for air. Bloody hell, Weasley sure could run.  
  
"What do you mean, 'it wasn't what it looked like?!' What the hell else could it be? You and Skylar were making-out, on MY BED no less. Were you practicing for the school play? No? Well then it must be...oh yeah...You're a two-timing ass-wipe JERK!" She pulled herself free, and ran away again, letting the tears flow freely. This time, she noticed, Draco didn't follow her._

-flashback- 

_..Michael Canciano. Ginny drew a heart around his head in her yearbook before crossing it out. He was too easy, I wonder how many guy's hearts I have broken. I should go through the whole damn yearbook and find out.  
  
...Robert Daley. She had dated him just to spite Ron. He too, had been too easy.  
  
...Seamus Finnigan. Now there had been a tough one. For someone who flirted so much, it sure as hell took him a long time to admit his feelings. Ginny was extremely proud of hurting him.  
  
...Sam Jackson. Easy, but he was no fun. One of those 'let's wait until after we're married' type of guys. She was already up to 22, and not even half way through the alphabet. She continued until she got to  
  
...Draco Malfoy. We all know what happened there, may as well claim him as a broken heart. It had to break at one point. She drew a heart around his head, and just as she was about to cross it out, Hermione walked in.  
  
"Ginny? It's time to go, the ceremony is about to start." Ginny was glad to see Hermione, she had missed her old friend. She was only a tad upset that it took her graduation to drag Hermione out to see her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a sec, just have to get my shoes!"  
  
"Great! See you there."  
  
Ginny closed her yearbook and went to go get her shoes, not realizing that she had never crossed Draco out...  
_  
-flashback-

_...Damn, stupid Weasley. Draco had been packing his things, when he noticed a small invitation that he had forgotten about. He picked it up and realized that it was an invitation to the Hogwarts graduation that year; he had been invited by a Slytherin, Rebecca Lalonde. Her sister was graduating this year, and she had always been infatuated with him, naturally, and she had invited him to the graduation in what Draco viewed as a desperate last attempt. It was this that had got him thinking about the little Weaslette. If truth be told, which it never would be, because admitting his feelings was not something Draco ever did anymore, the stupid girl was never quite far from his thoughts. He had loved her, damnit! He hadn't dated anyone since, and that was a lot of sex gone-by for him. He reluctantly went to his cabinet and took out the fire whiskey. He was in for a long night...   
_  
**I know that it was short, but I have 2 very good excuses. 1) This is my very first fanfic, and I am still warming up to it. 2) I didn't think that putting something else in this chapter would make sense; it is after all, only the prologue. I have also already written the first chapter, but if you want me to post it, I am going to need 7 reviews. If you don't know what to write, then just tell me if you liked it and why or why not. Please?**


End file.
